The present disclosure relates to a terminal and an operating method thereof. In particular, the terminal in the present disclosure allows selection of a plurality of contents, and viewing and managing of the plurality of selected contents.
Terminals may be divided into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals according to their portability. Again, the mobile/portable terminals may be divided into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals depending on whether a user can carry them directly.
As functions of such terminals become diversified, terminals are implemented in the form of a multimedia player having complex functions, for example, capturing pictures or videos, playing music or video files, playing games, and receiving broadcasts.
Moreover, a user of a terminal uses various contents stored in the terminal and contents accessed or transmitted via the Internet. However, when accessing contents using a terminal, since contents need to be selected from a predetermined page, in order to access a plurality of contents, a user needs to return to the predetermined page after accessing one content to access or select other contents on another page. For example, in order for a user to view various news articles on a portal site's main page, after selecting and viewing one news article, the user needs to return to the main page to view another news article.
Therefore, a terminal and an operating method thereof for allowing a user of the terminal to select a plurality of contents at a time and to use the selected contents are needed.